La Leyenda de Zelda: La Llave Espiritual
by DoorOfTime
Summary: Una ultima guerra... para nuevos tiempos
1. Prologo CapI Noticias enla Taberna

La leyenda de

La leyenda de

ZELDA

La Llave Espiritual

Notas del Autor:

Hay veces que como escritor y compositor no es suficiente crear cosas de tu mismo repertorio, en el fin de llenar tus bolsillos de un orgullo vacío que muchos llaman originalidad; Yo lo sé… yo he manipulado ese orgullo hace algún tiempo, que me mantuvo alegado de experimentar nuevas tramas, algo menos lineal, mas experimental, y es eso lo que intento con este Fan Fic, darme un receso como escritor y echar la imaginación a volar permitiéndome jugar con esta genial historia de ZELDA, el cual es sin duda uno de los mejores juegos que he jugado...

Dedicado a: Todos aquellos que presten de su tiempo para leerlo….

……

Prologo

"Si solo el tiempo quisiera volver atrás y corregirse el solo, ya lo hubiese hecho, el tiempo, al haber visto lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será tiene propio control, es un eje casi interminable que se balancea en el filo de la navaja, girando perfectamente, con una historia que comienza donde termina y viceversa, pero si hay un error que cometieron los Hylians, fue creerse mas que el tiempo… un error que les hizo pagar un precio muy caro "el olvido eterno"…

No era mas que cuestión de suceso para que el tiempo dejara de perdonar las arrogancias cometidas por ciertas razas al creer manipular el tiempo, y querer borrar el legado que le dieron a estas para nunca, más nunca pudiesen volverse a saber de dichos controles de su flujo armónico"

La noche parecía estar aterrada de su propia oscuridad, no había ni una estrella en el cielo, pues las nubes rondaban furtivas pero presente, haciendo una ensenada eterna sobre el basto Bosque Perdido, solo hondeaba una tela fina, algo parecido a la seda, casi sin color, que destilaba bajo un opaco brillo que emanaban unos ojos en la oscuridad, ojos, que por oscuro que fuesen, se veían verdes, como dos esmeraldas esperando un momento oportuno para algo. La figura se paseo lentamente, miró hacia los lados, y descubrió algo que le perturbo… aun yacía en soledad.

La hora prometida de su encuentro ya había pasado, había un retraso mínimo, pero a su vez considerable. Paseó la vista una vez mas por entre los matorrales, que yacían apretados, era difícil que incluso una aguja pasara entre la espesa maleza sin siquiera mover una mínima hoja de su verdura. Esta presencia yacía en una especie de claro, era un espacio abierto, un suspiro del bosque, donde descansaba un sosegado estanque de agua cristalina, y un árbol viejo y casi muerto, sin mucho tamaño, se torcía al pie del lago, con raíces débiles. De pronto, la tranquilidad se interrumpió por un golpe seco, la esbelta figura que esperaba, volteó, y como si lo hubiese aparecido, empuñó un arco que no se distinguía con claridad en la oscuridad, al tensar el hilo este crujió.

-Si el tiempo deja de fluir- dijo al aire, su voz era suave y melodiosa, voz de mujer, pero con cierto aire calido

-Las tres fuerzas lo restauran- respondió una voz, masculina, de registro grave, y mucha profundidad, respondió con tranquilidad, como si aquello fuese planeado desde antes, hubo un silencio, y la voz prosiguió –Saria, disculpa la tardanza, pero…-

-Pero no hay nada que disculpar- dijo, en un tono especialmente tranquilizado –Si llegabas temprano, o a tiempo, era mala señal, solo alguien que realmente vive en este sitio habría llegado a tiempo sin tropezarse con ciertos desvíos, lo que me haría creer que no es usted- hubo un silencio, bajo su arco y bajo su capucha, y reveló su rostro, a continuación, se arrodilla ante aquella figura masculina quien acababa de aparecer - Su Majestad…

-Me alegra saber que tengas todo tan precalculado, y por favor, llámame Daphnes, mi corona no tiene peso político en estas tierras-

-No es necesaria la humildad, mi señor- respondió con una sonrisa irónica – por aquí, sígame- ambos dos se dirigieron al pie del viejo estanque, Saria, se acerco al lago, y susurró algo en una lengua extraña, con un acento muy cantado, y del estanque, que permanecía plano, comenzaron a saltar pequeñas ondas, que iban en circulo perfecto, armónico, desde el centro del pequeño lago hasta las orillas, haciendo pequeñas olas.

Una luz añil intensa broto del medio y una brisa sopló, haciendo retorcer la maleza alrededor del claro, una figura luminosa, un Zora, flotaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, ligeramente tocando el agua, con un aire de tranquilidad.

-Perfecto…- dijo, con una voz extremadamente melodiosa – Estamos casi todos… ¿Dónde está Darunia?

-Darunia no regresa del desierto – respondió Daphnes - todavía falta mucho antes que el rey de piedra complete su misión-

-Esto es mas importante que un ritual de piedras – dijo el zora en un tono de preocupación – si no se entera de esto, nos agarraran como antes…desprevenidos, y las cosas caerán peor-

-Para nada- espetó - esta vez estamos mas preparados, Enka… se que su majestad se encargará de darle el mensaje al Rey de Piedra-

-Eso espero- respondió en tono altivo – por ahora…el rey del Hyrule desea saber las noticias que vienen del mar abierto… de los Zoras de agua salada-

-Perfecto, su majestad…Daphnes Hyrule… Rey de todos los Hylians… esto es para lo que los convoqué hoy- una espesa niebla salio del lago, y cubrió todo el claro, de pronto, el zora, que era la única luz que había en todo el claro, comenzó a emanar imágenes a través del denso humo neblinoso, todo tomo forma plana, como si fuese un mar espectral – En el norte…. Desde hace tres meses, se nota una actividad intensa, el mar está siendo contaminado, ensuciado de sangre, metal y pólvora, de sustancias extrañas y corrosivas…- una imagen comenzó a surgir en todo el mar, pero no se definía – algo de lo que creo… el responsable es... – Daphnes ahogo un grito al ver la imagen, espectral, esbelta, completamente formada… era algo macabro, algo extraño…

-Ganon...- dejo salir vagamente

Capitulo I

"Noticias en la Taberna"

Días antes…

En un bosque neblinoso y gríseo que quedaba al este, un galope lento y triste se oía atravesando una senda milenaria que se desplazaba por los recovecos del bosque hasta su salida, Link cabalgaba sobre su yegua Epona, iba cansado, sentado sobre un fardo lleno de mapas, con una cara un poco decaída, su túnica verde, seguía con su aspecto juvenil, pero no Link. Su viaje en busca de Navi, en la cual llevaba mas de tres años, había sido todo un fracaso, el joven héroe del tiempo pensó "Ya es hora de volver a casa", pero inmediatamente se hizo una pregunta "¿qué tan lejos esta casa?".

Su divagar por años y años atravesando bosques y largas planicies lo perdieron del mapa mental, no sabía que tan lejos quedaban las tierras, "debo encontrar un pueblo rápido donde quedarme" pensó.

Link, en sus quince años, parecía ser un joven peregrino que ya había vivido mas experiencias que el mas fugado de los nómadas, su dinero, yacía intocable, no había usado el dinero en mucho tiempo, le había tocado endurecerse la espalda muchas veces durmiendo en pedregales, o en poco estables tierras fangosas en la boca de alguna rivera. Su cabello ya estaba mas largo de lo normal, sus greñas amarillentas estaban pidiendo que las limpiaran.

No poseía espada, pues la vendió junto a su escudo, en sus aventuras donde se llevo el solo hasta el mismo límite, descubrió que apenas era necesaria una daga, y no para su defensa, si como su herramienta para casos extremos, o para comer alguna fruta dura de roer.

Siguió el camino, frío y tenuemente alumbrada por ciertos pilares de luz que atravesaban las espesas hojas de los gríseos árboles, que se elevaban torcidos y flaqueantes, deprimentes hasta alturas increíbles, parecían más mangles de extremo grosor.

El camino se torció e hizo linderos con una especie de pantano "Genial" pensó "No conozco esto". El pantano olía extremadamente mal, y sobre eso, de pronto el camino termino, bajo cascos de Epona, quien freno, y soltó un bufido de molestia.

-Disculpa- dijo Link en un tono de desdén –No era mi intención llegar hasta aquí- dijo bajándose cuidadosamente, sus botas se hundieron en el fango del camino, soltó un suspiro –Pues, amiga, es temprano, a juzgar por como esto se ve, no debemos estar mas allá del medio día… pero no debemos flaquear… hay que salir de Boca Pantano antes que se haga de noche… no sabemos que se puede esconder entre esas espesas agua – Epona bufó… Link, visto por alguien mas, no daría impresión sólida, si está entendiendo a Epona, o si está delirando creyendo que el animal le esta hablando con palabras propias.

-No te preocupes, yo voy caminando, necesito soltar las piernas… vamos – dijo en un tono desanimado – por aquí.

Caminaron por sendas solitarias y oscuras, Link llevaba a su yegua por las rendas, atravesando pasajes medio melancólicos y algo nostálgicos, era aquí donde Link extrañaba el delicioso aroma del Bosque Korkiri, con sus noches mágicas, llenas de esporas fragantes y luciérnagas,

En una fogata, comiendo algo junto a sus amigos "y seguro Mido se burlaría de mi debilidad para trabajar" pensó, luego imagino, las noches mientras corría, jugando con los niños huesudos de los bosques perdidos, donde perseguía las melodías y las risas de estos extraños seres.

Los pensamientos de Link iban alegrándose por una razón, sentía que un calor lo invadía, al notarlo, los pasajes gríseos del bosque comenzaban a desaparecer, el calor lo volvía a invadir, el sol tocó su piel pálida, y una brisa perfumada a pasto lo acaricio… Había salido de aquél bosque.

Ante el, un cielo azul intenso de medio día, cerro casi completamente los ojos para contemplar su esplendor, y un llano verde, que lo atravesaba un camino de tierra que seguía recto a través de millas y millas a lo lejos, y terminaba en el horizonte.

-Bien, esto toma mejor curso, ¿Eh amiga?- vio a epona y le acomodo la cresta de cabellos blancos y castaños que ya comenzaba a crecerle, epona, en comparación de cuando estuvo en el termina, ya tenia un tamaño mas considerable, parecía mas una yegua que una cría.

De pronto, algo inesperado, las rendas se escaparon de las manos a Link, epona comenzó a relinchar, se puso nerviosa y camino rápidamente, lo más lejos de la entrada del bosque gris

-Oye, Ep…- Link volteó la cabeza hacia la entrada y ahí fue cuando vio algo, se estremeció y casi por impulso desenvainó su pequeña daga y agarrándola con el filo mirando hacia el suelo, cuadró su posición –Quien anda…- pero no había nada.

Al menos nada en especial, contemplo una especie de tótem megalítico, en la entrada, tenía una forma macabra, de una bestia, una especie de murciélago, con un pico extremadamente largo, era espeluznante, parecía estar vivo y listo para atacar.

-wow- dijo en voz baja - ¿qué demonios?...- contempló por un momento la macabra figura, efectivamente, era una especie de murciélago, sus alas con despliegues de membranas lo delataban, las cuales estaban abiertas, talladas en piedra, como atacando a una criatura desde el cielo, bajo sus alas dos patas chiquitas y flacas, pero con unas carras mortales, quedo concentrado, admirando y temiendo, pero a la vez, maravillado, detrás de el Epona relinchó potentemente y Link salio de su trance de admiración, volteó. Vio a su yegua, golpeando el suelo, y bufando, agitaba la cabeza como si de alguna manera le dijera "Vete, salgamos de aquí". El joven miro al tótem por un instante, y luego corrió guardando su daga a donde su yegua lo esperaba. La tomo de las riendas, la acaricio para tranquilizarla, monto un pie en uno de los estribos y la montó potentemente.

-vamos- Epona dio un trombo fuerte y se encamino en paso de trote por la senda Link iba apoyándose firmemente de los estribos viendo el horizonte – seguro no muy lejos de esta planicie hay algún pueblo, podemos pasar un par de días ahí y averiguar cual es la vía mas cercana al Hyrule, ¡JEIYA!- arreó con energía a Epona y esta corrió veloz mente por el camino que se abría paso a través de la verdura de los llanos, como una línea de tierra amarilla.

La cabalgata fue larga, casi interminable, pronto, Epona amainó su paso, seguían atravesando la misma línea recta, obviamente era un camino construido, que atravesaba todos estos llanos inmensos, que estaban cubiertos por un yermo inmenso, pronto llegaron a su fin. Un inmenso lago se abrió frente a ellos, un sol naranja se ponía del otro lado de la laguna, sin ver lo que había al otro lado, Link percibió un aroma, un aroma alegre, y pronto lo vio.

-Humo… una Aldea… ¡Excelente!- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bajo y caminó unos metros y epona lo vio, y automáticamente lo siguió, en la horilla había un muelle de madera, estaba muy cuidado, no lucía desolado, pero para cierta desilusión de Link el lugar estaba cubierto por un yermo insoportable, ¡No había nadie! El sentimiento era algo impotente. Frente a él el oeste en un conticinio intenso, y bajo e sol que se ponía, una aldea llena de gente, comida y alguna posada, ya era necesario, tantos días lejos de la civilización, su vida se tornaba solitaria, ya se cansaba de hablar solo, o de hablarle a Epona, sin recibir respuesta, aunque, para el, en modo irónico, deseaba que nunca le respondiese, si eso llegara a suceder Link simplemente tendría que aceptar algo: La locura se apoderó de el.

-Si me das ese caballo puedo llevarte a Heiwa-

-¿EHHH?- se Sorprendió Link, un Hylian moreno y gordo estaba recostado en las rocas de una esquina, con una pipa, tenia el cabello entorchado increíblemente y unas puntiagudas orejas de Hyliand salían entre su maraña de pelo, sin embargo, su barba estaba bien rasurada, como si quisiera aparentar cuidado en si mismo, su vestimenta era común aunque un poco vieja, mas allá entre las piedras había una pequeña nave de madera, cabían al menos cuarenta personas.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… soy solo un transportador, pero debo imponer mis precios- dijo el hombre con voz gruñona y desdén

-Lo siento- dijo Link, sorprendido de tener comunicación con otro ser, después de mucho, mucho tiempo – Pero mi caballo no está en esa disposición-

-OH… entonces me temo que no- dijo indiferente, y se recostó más a gusto en su lecho de piedra a la orilla

-¿No hay otra manera de pago?... Quizá en…-

-No, no la hay, o bueno, sí la hay, pero seguro no tienes acceso a eso-

-¿Rupees?-

-¿Qué?- se exalta y abre bien sus ojos, pequeños y oscuros desde su rostro regordete-... un joven de trece años… ¿Con rupees?... ja, ja, ja… esto debe ser una buena broma de esas que ocurren una vez en cuando la vida quiere burlarse de las desgracias… oye niño, este trabajo es duro, y la clientela es poca, así que debo asegurar mis ganancias-

-Tengo rupees- saco del fardo una de las bolsas de dinero, el cual obtuvo tras vender sus armas -¿Cuántas quieres?- pregunto sacando varias piedrillas luminosas, el hombre se paro exaltado más aun y dijo:

-Mil-

-Son tuyas- le lanzo el pequeño bolso – Hay mil exacto… no esperaba tener que gastarlo así, pero necesito llegar a esa ciudad- dijo Link, con deseos de que su pesadilla sin techo. Observo al hombre y este estaba sin palabras, como arrollado, ay abrió el saco, con la boca abierta, y cuando vio el dinero, se le dibujo una sonrisa avara, y una carcajada fuerte y pedante.

-De acuerdo niño… quien quiera que seas… te lo agradezco, ya librare mi turno con este dinero, además hoy es fin de semana y quiero beber algo-

-¿Fin de semana?- preguntó Link desubicado del tiempo

-Vaya… has estado un largo tiempo lejos de casa ¿eh?-

El hombre saco desencalló su trasbordador, y Link y epona subieron abordo, pronto se hallaron en camino, surcando las pacificas aguas del lago, hablaron con el hombre, Dio, como se hacía llamar, les contó que en un tiempo había sido marino mercante, el hombre, quien en un principio lucía aburrido y seco, se convirtió en un gran hablador quien se regocijaba junto a su pasajero. No paraba de contar cuantas aguas había navegado junto a una audaz tripulación, incluso afirmo haber llegado a unas aguas saldas que eran frías y llenas de témpanos, donde fue a llevar ciertos pedidos clandestino –Ser marino mercante es a veces ser pirata con legalidad…- alega –La única manera en que ganas reputación y dinero, además de posibilidad es buscándola en llevar TODOS los envíos posibles, de su procedencia a su meta –No importa que sea…-

Llegaron al pueblecillo, lleno de calles de piedra, y abarrotado de gente emocionada, había negocios de todo tipo, desde curiosidades, hasta comida, incluso juegos de azar. Los comerciantes salían de los pórticos a gritar al público que desfilaba para que se acercaran a sus negocios y se animasen a gastar algo de dinero. Dio insistió por favor, que le siguieran. Se encaminaron en calles, que se adornaron para recibir a la noche, parecía un festival.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al único lugar donde pueda gastar este dinero con dignidad… este pueblo es falso e hipócrita… la gente vende porquería innecesaria, mucha de la comida que hacen es mala-

-Oye, pero esa carne a la parrilla se ve bien- dijo Link mirando con un destello brillante en los ojos a la esquina donde un hombre vestido con un holgado kimono de exagerada cantidad de colores, echaba aire con un abanico a su parrilla, llena de trozos de carne, muy suculentos

-Créeme, a donde vamos hay verdadera carne, eso son solo pellejos- Link al oír esto, dejo salir un suspiro. Y ahora tenía unas cuantas interrogantes, ¿Por qué seguía a aquél hombre? ¿No era ese hombre tan zafado de su propia moral que le declaro con una sonrisa haber estado en negocios clandestinos? ¿No estaría llevando a Link a alguna trampa con fin de robarle más dinero?

"Mil rupees por un viaje de veinte minutos" dijo una voz en su cabeza, torturándolo, reverberante en su cabeza "Con ese dinero podría haber hecho mas que simplemente atravesar una cochina laguna"

Caminaron de largo por las calles de Heiwa, la ciudad cada vez mas se ensanchaba frente a su paso, y mientras más se adentraban entre los apiñados callejones mezclándose con los peatones, comerciantes, vagos, entre otros… más lucían distintos a la población.

-por aquí- indicó Dio, y tomaron de pronto vía por un pasillo entre dos edificios, era un sitio estrecho, epona se estremeció –Oye chico, sujeta bien a tu potro-

-Disculpa- dijo Link agarrando a Epona firmemente por sus riendas, y acariciándole su cresta – Epona odia los sitios encerrados-

Dio pensó un instante y vio a un indigente que estaba tirado justamente en la boca del callejón

-Oye tu… ¿quieres ganarte algo?- El hombre despertó, e inmediatamente se paró y corrió, pero antes que dijera algo - cuida al caballo, que no se lo lleven… -

-¡Oye… no!- se quejó Link – No puedo dejar a Epona sola… podría-

-Olvídalo niño… este animal estará a salvo, nadie toca un caballo que amarren en este callejón- dijo señalando un abrevadero que había a unos metros de la entrada

-¿EH?-

-Ya lo sabrás, Vamos, muero de hambre-

Caminaron, por la vereda, la cual se hacía cada vez mas oscura, habían ratas y se oían fuertes carcajadas, que rebotaban hacia los vacíos recodos del estrecho pasillo, un gato atigrado les pasó por el lado, con una mirada altiva y arrogante, Link comenzaba a temer de lo que este hombre estuviese planificando hacer. Llegaron al fondo, y una reja de aspecto descuidado, doblado, incluso… mordida yacía frente a ellos, de color ocre, oxidada, con una contextura pesada, y una cadena colgando en el costado izquierdo.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Créeme es un poco humilde en su fachada, pero este lugar es mágico- Tomo la cadena, oxidada, y de gruesos eslabones que colgaba de la reja, y comenzó a golpear con fuerza los barrotes, luego hubo silencio y Dio hablo – Este sitio es único en el pequeño pueblecillo de Heiwa, ya sabrás la razón, y su hospitalidad es increíble-

-¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ GUSANOS, NO QUEREMOS GENTE HOY!- grito una voz profunda y tenebrosa, desde más allá de la reja.

-¡PUES SOMOS GUSANOS, NO GENTE!- grito con fuerza Dio, y detrás de de la reja, hubo una luz, que se derramó a través de sus barrotes y dejo ver la cara de un hombre, rubio, alto, robusto y con una cicatriz en forma de estrella, uno de sus ojos estaba en falso, miraba hacia un lado.

-¡Dio- dijo- hermano!, desde hace cuanto tiempo no te veo… ¡ADELANTE!-

-Traigo a un invitado especial…- señaló a Link –Es un nómada…-

-Nómada… ¿EH?- dijo viendo a Link con incredulidad -¿De donde vienes?-

-Pues…- dijo Link - de ningún lugar en específico – dejo al aire con cierto misticismo…

-Este niño- repuso Dio –Me ha contado que tiene años siguiendo la ruta del este de Boca Pantano… se dirige al Hyrule… va de vuelta a casa-

-¡AH! Hyrule…- Dijo y sonrió macabramente- Interesante – a Link no le agradó nada la reacción tan peculiar de aquél hombre

-Bueno, pasemos- Dijo Dio – hace frío y hambre… ordenaremos conejo en estofado…-

Se adentraron más allá de aquel a puerta, y bajaron por una escalera de caracol, llegaron a un comedor, o mas bien una mazmorra de piedra hecha comedor, era amplia, pero a su vez encerrada, el techo era muy bajo, tenia forma circular, y había una enrome chimenea en el centro, alrededor habían mesas viejas y sucias, de madera de leño, llenas de rostros muy variopintos, Link esperó ver una cueva llena de maleantes, pero en su lugar encontró algo más bizarro, los maleantes eran solo un tipo, había desde las personas más lúgubres, de pronto… Link vio algo extraño, un Goron, uno de aspecto fuerte, pero no más robusto que Darunia, sin embargo, los rasgos, si es que puede decírseles de esa manera, eran parecidos a Darunia, este Goron bebía una enorme jarra solo en una mesa.

-Oh… mira, un viejo tripulante- dijo Dio con aire de felicidad – Lobo – le dijo al hombre rubio que les guió el camino hasta el comedor - ¡Darukia! – le gritó al goron, y este volteo lentamente

-Tardaste mucho en saludar- dijo de con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro de piedra, a Link le estremeció el parentesco de los nombres, Darunia y Darukia... debía ser algo común entre Gorons tener nombres así.

Link se sentó con ellos, y para su propia sorpresa, se sintió ameno en la conversación ya que los tres habían hecho largas rutas por el continente, y a Link le fascinaba saber que había mas allá del mar, según el cuento, Darukia trabajo como tripulante en navío tres puños de Dio.

-Recorrimos todas las costas del oriente, y tuvimos desgracias en occidente- decía Darukia embriagado por los tragos, Dio estaba al toque de estar casi embriagado por la bebida, pero Link, no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, había empezado a tomar de aquel licor desconocido y apenas dos sorbos lo habían asesinado figurativamente. Darukia y Dio se rieron del pobre joven, quien no soportó el impacto etílico a su cuerpo.

La noche paso, y después de recuperar su noción con un estofado de conejo, los temas dejaron de ser una habladuría de pasa palos, para convertirse en temas de alto interés.

-Heiwa…- Dijo dio –Es un pueblo vacío, y dominado cruelmente-

-¿Dominado?- Preguntó Link

-¡Si MALDITA SEA!- Dijo el Goron, quien ya estaba en el colmo de su ebriedad - Dominado por unos parásitos asquerosos, burgueses, llenos de plata hasta en el…-

-Calma hermano- dijo Dio – El no sabe la historia-

-¡Sí!- respondió Darukia con una dicción borracha, y de pronto se fue de cara contra su vacío plato de estofado… quedo dormido

-Pobre- Dijo Dio – Se nota que tenía tiempo sin beber-

-Imagino- Dijo Link - ¿Seguías diciendo?-

-Hace muchos años esto solían ser tierras del Hyrule-

-¿Sí?- Dijo Link emocionado –Es decir que esto debe hacer frontera con el Hyrule, en otros términos, no estamos muy lejos-

-la verdad- dijo Dio abriendo sus pequeños ojos y estirando las facciones de su rechoncha cara, como si le diera fastidio explicar – Es que no… mira… antes de su Majestad Daphnes, estas tierras eran la colonia de Surom Hyrule, abuelo de Daphnes, quien era un gran rey, algo déspota. Perola verdad con Surom, en esas épocas, que solo mi abuelo, quien en paz descanse podría contarnos bien, no se pasaba hambre, era un régimen de tipo expansionista… verás, su majestad Surom era avaro… pero eso no es el tema.

»Cuando Daphnes el Malo, como le decían, tomó el trono, abandono muchas tierras, era un ladrón, un engendro malcriado de la familia Hyrule, y quizá el único que hizo que esta monarquía tan pura… fue en esa época incluso cuando el reino se arruinó por las primeras guerras interraciales, Zoras, Gorons y Hylians, los Gerudos permanecieron aparte… en fin… eso hizo que la familia de burgueses que tenia encargada esta pequeña colonia la comprara, nos vendieron a todos, con casas, nombres y nacionalidades, y se formo esta aldea de nadie, el cobarde de Daphnes el Malo… quizá es fue buena idea por un tiempo, ya que las guerras se hicieron en el Hyrule, ocasionando que miles de civiles Hylians de aquellas tierras se vinieran para acá, esto creció, y actualmente es una cuidad enorme, aunque jamás dejará de ser aldea, pues la ignorancia se da mucho por dentro de estas murallas, esta familia, los Fomb, se han vuelto, arrogantes y dominantes… cerraron las escuelitas, los negocios son de ellos… todo…

Hubo un silencio, que pareció casi permanente, la historia había dejado impactado a Link

-Sabes, de pequeño, cuando estos sangre azul, tomaron mi ciudad natal, me dejaron sin trabajo, me dedique a ser marino mercante en otras costas, y durante muchos siglos, mientras hacia travesías de comercio… soñaba con darle a esta aldea algo de libertad… este sitio es el único lugar con vida…..esta escondido de los nobles… por eso te traje aquí, la verdad es el único sitio donde puedes gastar para la gente y no para los nobles…-

-todo esto que ves aquí- Link miro a su alrededor, y a la gente que en un principio vio lúgubre, en ese entonces se percato, que la gente de ahí, tenia en cierto modo, a pesar de su aspecto rudo, un aire de humanidad y comprensión, que no tenían los avaros negocios afuera –lo forje yo junto al Lobo y Darukia… esto…-

De pronto alguien mas ingresó en la mesa de Link y Dio, de manera rápida.

-Dio- dijo una voz melodiosa y cansada, sonaba algo desesperada –hasta que en fin te encontré- era un Zora, pero tenia un aspecto muy extraño, sus manchas no eran azules si no marrones, y tenia una cabeza de la cual no bajaba la esbelta aleta que link veía en los demás Zoras, si no como una especie de tentáculos, que el mismo se los agarraba con una cola, le llegaban hasta su espalda.

-Diosas mías, Turom, desapareces por cuatro meses- dijo Dio alterado, y algo desconcertado de aquel personaje apareciera…el tono nostálgico cambió a un tono serio y preocupado -y ahora apareces para darme malas noticias-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Te conozco… ahora habla-

-Bueno- dijo la voz, aun mas desesperada, y hablando mientras parecía que se mordía su propia lengua de lo rápido que conjugaba palabras - Es que verás, mira, verás… en las costas del Hyrule…. Han sido atacados, y hecho prisioneros, nuestros marinos, les han robado todo, son unas bestias extrañas…. Nada que hayamos visto antes… son…son…

-Suficiente- Dijo dio y se paró de la mesa, al hacerlo, su enorme panza la golpeo, haciendo que se agitara un poco – Bueno niño, no sé como decirte esto… tendrás que quedarte solo, hablaré con lobo para que te aparte una habitación...-

-No- dijo decididamente y se paró –iré con ustedes… es el Hyrule...- frunció el ceño – y hay unas bestias atacando…. Nada de eso puede ser normal…-

-¡NO!- Respondió Dio hostilmente - ¿Qué podrías saber tu de cómo defenderte en batalla, eres solo un peregrino-

Link no sabia que decir, obviamente si sabia, -Soy el Héroe del tiempo- pero no sabia si realmente confiar en Dio de esa manera, o si al menos dio le creería, Link dijo en un tono golpeado, viendo directamente a Dio

-Por favor-

El silencio los arrolló, y la incomodidad también…

-¿Sabes manejar algún arma?-

-Espada-

-¿Oh si?-

-Sí-

-Pues será suficiente, tendrás que ayudar en algo, pero no me hago responsable por tu seguridad….-

-Hazte responsable por la de el Hyrule… me importa mucho mas-

-De acuerdo-

Parecía un duelo de argumentos, hasta que:

-¡OIGAN!- dijo Turom – Se hace tarde, nos espera unos tres puños en el puerto-

s


	2. CapII Emboscada

La leyenda de

Capitulo II

Emboscada

Salieron inmediatamente de la taberna, corrieron a través de la pequeña vereda, hasta su final, Link encontró un panorama totalmente distinto al que vio cuando llego, las calles que estaban atiborradas de gente y deliciosos aromas, ahora estaba totalmente desierta y vagamente alumbradas, llegaron donde estaba el abrevadero, Epona estaba amarrada junto a otros caballo, Link despertó al indigente y e dio la primera cosa que le salio del bolsillo, Dio montó un enorme caballo, de aspecto hostil que era negro, pero Turom no monto a ninguno, en su lugar se fue alejando de ellos.

-¿a dónde va?-

-Seguro se irá por los desagües- dijo con un aire de darle poca importancia –YAP-

-JEIYA- arrearon ambos a unísono

Cabalgaron a través carreteras de baldosas grises, rodeados de varios edificios de tres pisos, aquel lugar tenia un aire solitario y pésimo, de pronto la oscuridad se rodeó de un intenso alo de luz, un cirro distante le había dado paso a la una, que estaba en creciente, se revelaron algunas estrellas aquel cielo extenso, el frío embargaba hasta el mas diminuto rincón, conforme iban cabalgando, los caballos jadeaban un vaho intenso. Doblaron por una calle que bajaba en torcidos recovecos, lleno de casas pequeñas con tejas de varios colores, llegaron hasta un muelle, el taconeo de los galopes cesó, y pronto se hallaron frente al mismo lago que cruzaron, pero desde otra perspectiva. Link vio al otro lado del muelle un navío, no como el trasbordador pequeño en el que vinieron desde el otro lado del lago, sino un barco de tamaño considerable, con un enorme mástil el cual tenia retraídas tres velas…

-abordemos rápido…- dijo Dio y ambos tiraron de sus riendas

El sonido seco del cabalgar sobre la madera rebotaba huecamente por los muros del muelle y caía al agua, que, siendo de lago, yacía serena; se dirigieron hasta la nave y al acercarse Link sintió una brisa ligera acariciarle el cabello. Llegaron frente al barco, y repentinamente el joven Hylian vio salir algo del agua, como un enorme pez… era Turom el Zora.

-Excelente- Dijo mientras se agitaba para escurrirse –Chicos, la rampa…- tres hombres bajaron una enorme placa de madera que lego hasta el muelle – Abordo- señaló Turom.

Epona se estremeció un poco al subir la rampa, obviamente tenia miedo, al llegar arriba, frente a Link se abrió una extensa cubierta, el piso de la cubierta tenia cerca de ocho metros de largo, y era bastante ancho. Había cuerdas y ataduras hechas perfectamente por doquier, la base del gigantesco mástil lucía imponente con un anillo de hierro que la sujetaba a la base, y hacia la popa subía un pequeño cuartel, había más de diez hombres, todos moviéndose y levando carga, al subir Dio, todos lo miraron y le saludaron respetuosamente.

-Bueno- dijo Turom – Haga lo que mejor sabe hacer Maestre-

Dio se bajó de su caballo y Link también

-De acuerdo – dijo y respiró profundamente –_No hay mucha brisa- _ dijo para si, tomo aliento y dijo en una voz alta y mandamás – ¡Muy bien caballeros, comencemos a salir, ya que la poca brisa que hay nos lleva a sotavento, debemos salir en ensenada, poco a poco… pero procurar salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible, y antes que salga el sol… debemos estar en aguas saladas…!- todos respondieron a sus ordenes -¿Quién es el grumete esta vez?-

-Yo señor- respondió un joven de contextura flaca, piel pálida y cabello negro liso, el cual se agarraba con una cola

-¿Su nombre?- preguntó Dio

-m…Maron mi capitán- respondió de manera nerviosa

-De acuerdo- dijo Dio dándole las riendas de su caballo – Lleve a los animales a las bodegas-

El joven grumete tomó de las riendas a ambos caballos y los guió

-Tú- llamó Dio a Link

-¿Sí señor?-

-Has operado una Nave alguna vez… ¿no?-

-No… señor- dijo Link viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos

-No hay problema- dijo Dio tranquilamente – bueno, Turom- le dijo al Zora - acompaña a Link a los dormitorios, que espere allí hasta la llegada…-

-de acuerdo… vamos- le pidió amablemente a Link

Atravesaron la cubierta y en uno de los costados, cerca de la borda, había una reja en el suelo, de gruesos barrotes negros, turom la abrió y Link pudo denotar en la oscuridad de la madrugada unas escaleras, antes de entrar, el joven Hylian observo alrededor, como todo en la cubierta se preparaba para el viaje, la gente agitada, un aire de emoción, ese aire ansioso, pronto estaba en sus pulmones también. La oscuridad los arropó y de pronto estaban bajo el suelo de madera de la cubierta, se oían crujidos y pasos profundos, secos y distantes, algunas voces opacas, de pronto Link sintió como el barco ligeramente se movió hacia uno de los lados.

-_Ya arrancamos- _susurró Turom para si –Oye, pequeño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- inquirió curiosamente.

-Link- respondió calmadamente

-¿Link?- Preguntó Turom, al instante, se detuvo en seco y lo miró fijamente, pero luego siguió. El joven pensó por un instante, que quizá el zora lo reconocería como el Héroe de tiempo "Quizá me perjudique, si soy descubierto" pensó por un instante… "Quizá no, quizá simplemente haya oído hablar de mi, o quizá simplemente fue una reacción común"

-Aquí, Link- indicó, llegaron, al final del pasillo, a un cuarto, de poco espacio, y con un olor añejo, en su techo, el cual era bajo, colgaba una lámpara de aceite, que alumbraba tenuemente las escuetas dimensiones de la recámara, se distinguían una especie de huecos rectangulares, debían ser las camas.

-está en condiciones aceptables, espero-

-Lo está- aseguró Link, pensando en las camas de piedra orilladas de las riveras

-Bien Link, te explico, solo has de quedarte aquí hasta que lleguemos a las costas… descansa si quieres-

-¿Y las armas?- preguntó Link –Supongo que hay armas para atacar-

-Sí- respondió rápidamente –Pero aun no las repartiremos, te despertaré pronto, descansa- sugirió – será una mañana difícil, puedes apagar a luz.

El zora, sin decir mas nada, simplemente abandonó el lugar, y dejó a Link en un dormitorio casi a oscuras, con muchas dudas hasta ese momento, se acostó en una de las pequeñas madrigueras, no era muy diferente a una cama de piedras, solo tenía un poco de paja y algunas mantas, se quitó su gorro y lo puso a un lado, su cabello se expandió sobre la paja, como buscando reposo. El barco se movía, ya debían estar a una distancia considerable de la costa del lago.

Se quedó viendo al vacío de la oscuridad y de pronto, un frío lo invadió, y la soledad se hizo más evidente que nunca, sintió como si, por alguna razón, estuvo evitando ese momento, de quedarse solo de nuevo… pues tendría que regresar a su eterno divagar, a aquellos sueños extraños sueños sin sentido, el frío aumento, y ligeros temblores surcaron su cuerpo; las estrellas se dibujaron sobre él y una luz a lo lejos, en el espacio, se dibujo. El cosmos, y su perfección se destilaron.

_-¿Dónde estoy?- _pregunto, pero sus palabras, hicieron eco, fueron y vinieron, como y hiciesen un circulo interminable. En un instante todo se hizo blanco y un enorme obelisco se dibujo frente a él, Link lo vio, era negro, macizo, hecho de una piedra increíblemente homogénea, aunque, la verdad, todo era difícil de discernir, en aquella luz increíblemente clara, por alguna razón Link recordó que estaba sólo, que no tenía a nadie a su lado, que sus amigos habían quedado atrás, que Zelda, la bella princesa de quien en algún momento pensó estar enamorado, fue no más que un encuentro fugaz. El obelisco poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, como arena ante el vento, y la luz, las estrellas, y todo, se desvaneció uniformemente. Un ligero _¡PLAS!... _y despertó.

Oyó varios golpes secos, y un ruido metálico, se alertó

-¡Dio!- gritó impulsivamente, se sintió indefenso, y definitivamente, algo andaba mal

-¡AQUÍ ESTA!- oyó una voz familiar gritar, y vio sombras que atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron al dormitorio. Link solo alcanzó para ponerse el gorro, cuando sintió varias manos fuertes sobre el, lo agarraron y lo derribaron. Link se alteró más aun.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ?- preguntó irasciblemente.

Sintió como le colocaron ataduras en los pies que yacían cruzados y sus manos en la espalda, entre dos figuras lo agarraron, eran Hylians, por su forma, su contextura, eran Hylians, pero todo era muy confuso en aquella oscuridad. Bruscamente, sin compasión lo sacaron del dormitorio, y lo llevaron a la cubierta, donde, sin duda, algo raro ocurría.

-¡TUROM!-

Gritó a voz de Dio a distancia, Link vio todo, y sintió un terror interno increíble, la luz del alba apenas acariciaba los costados del barco, era una mañana pálida y fría, y en la cubierta habían dos personas tiradas en el suelo, desangrándose, mas arrodillados al pie del mástil, habían cuatro personas, entre ellas Dio, atados y agarrados, de resto, habían mas de veinte personas "las cuales Link nunca notó en el barco", esto no podía ser otra cosa, sino, una emboscada, traición, pero ¿Quién?... la pregunta se respondió pronto… Link fue colocado al lado de Dio, quien tenia el rostro partido en golpes y un ojo sangrando, lucía hinchado, y sus túnicas rasgadas, las otras tres personas, no diferían mucho en condición

-Maldita criatura asquerosa- Gritó -¿Qué demonios te está pasando por la cabeza?... ¿es que acaso has perdido la razón?

-¡SILENCIO!- respondió el receptor de aquellos insultos –No necesito oír comentarios hablados por una herida patética como tú- era Turom. Caminaba altivamente por la cubierta, inspeccionando, el resto de los marinos, estaban alineados, esperando ordenes - ¡Excelente mis niños, han hecho un trabajo impecable… hemos capturado a una gran presa… y a tres de sus secuaces!- todos dieron una ovación gigante y ruda.

-Pero…- dijo Turom riendo - ¿A quién e importan los secuaces?... Son solo un barril vacío y hueco en este barco…-

-¡BORDA!- gritaron todos, y ovacionaron a Turom, quien reía arrogantemente…

Link miró a dio, quien estaba bien cabizbajo, tenia la mirada hacia el suelo, lucía derrotado, ¿Cómo aquello había llegado hasta ese punto?

Los otros tres hylians temblaban de miedo, entre varios marinos, los agarraron de manera fiera, golpeándolos, burlándose y fueron arrojados por las barandas del barco, Dio, solo se retorcía, parecía que llorara.

-Bien bien…- prosiguió Turom, como si aquello nunca hubiese pasado, con una tranquilidad y sencillez tremendamente cínica –Ahora, la sorpresa, es que no sólo tenemos a la presa que buscábamos, lo mejor de ser pirata, es que muchas veces, cuando saqueas, saboteas y robas, es que, afortunadamente, encuentras cosas que no buscabas, pero de igual valor… o quizá mas… con ustedes – miró a Link sonriente y triunfante – el mismo Héroe del Tiempo… Link- nadie dijo nada….

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntaron algunos

-¿Cómo así?- se desconcertaron otros

-¿Qué pruebas hay?- pregunto uno, y los demás se apoyaron en su punto

-¿Quieren pruebas?- preguntó Turom, incitando a sus vasallos a preguntar, teniéndolos en emoción y suspenso, era un líder que sabía manejar a los suyos - Bien, les presento, algo que vale la mitad de lo que este joven héroe vale… la Ocarina del Tiempo… estaba entre sus cosas…en los fardos que yo personalmente revisé y me robé… justamente antes de ordenarles…que se deshicieran de los caballos- dijo sacando la ocarina y mostrándola, exhibiéndola como un trofeo, su color azul cielo destiló un brillo imponente.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Link, frenético, y se paró ante Turom -¿Dónde está Epona?, maldito ¡UH!- sintió como su estomago era desinflado fuertemente por un puñetazo clavado fría y calculantemente bajo el plexo solar, la bilis le subió por la garganta y la escupió, junto con lo más mínimo que le quedaba de aire. Todo fue confuso en ese instante, la gente gritaba, emocionada, todos alzaban sus sables para vitorear fuertemente las hazañas de Turom, luego, se percató que nada de lo que veía tenia sonido, pues fue segundos después, que el oído regresó a él.

-Link- dijo una voz, entre todos aquellos gritos, una voz suave y plácida, era Dio –Debes tener calma…. No pretendas morir aquí- de pronto Turom se dirigió a Link

-No te tengo miedo Héroe del Tiempo- Dijo mirándolo calculantemente –Sé de ti, mas de lo que tú sabes de ti mismo… sé que te has debilitado, que has abandonado tus riendas, y que cobardemente, después de haber derrotado a tu enemigo, huiste, egoístamente, y jamás volviste-

-¡Te equivocas!- dijo Link incorporándose, débilmente

-_¡Link, no!-_ Susurró Dio, pero Link continuó

-Jamás le di la espalda a mis amigos, jamás huí y que no esté peleando, no significa que haya perdido mis poderes- dijo, y ferozmente miró a Turom

-¡AH, por favor!- insistió sarcásticamente –No sabes ni siquiera usar el tiempo a tu favor…- lo miro y acercó su rostro –No sin esto…- le enseñó la ocarina, azul, nacarada y brillante ante el sol –Eres solo la sombra… ¡NO!... ni siquiera… eres solo una amena y pacifica brisita, de lo que eras hace cuatro años… sólo mírate, eres carga pirata, eres contrabando, y eres tan poco que ahora vales por rupees, al igual que tu juguete del tiempo… pero no te preocupes… sé quien pide tu cabeza… al menos le importas a alguien-

-¿y tú?- preguntó levemente, luego intensificó su voz -¿A quien demonios le importas?- Turom lo miró despectivamente -¿Quién es tu amigo de estas personas… que solo te siguen por miedo o interés a los pequeños botines que robas?... jamás dejé a mis amigos, de hecho, mis viajes de peregrinaje fueron en busca de uno- miró al suelo, triste – uno que jamás olvidaré… y sé que lo encontraré, pero tú, pirata de agua dulce, ¿qué buscas en tu vida? ¿QUÉ BUSCAS?, jamás nadie te mencionó, eres solo un intento de lo que quieres ser… nunca quise venir con ira ante nadie, pero ya, esto, es el colmo… Epona- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- ¿Cómo te atreves?... Te juro, que te voy a derrotar, tan solo suéltame y arreglemos esto como es.

Sus palabras, sabría que le costaría caro, pues Turom sacó su espada, se acercó, y con el mango, lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, Link no sintió nada, de hecho, simplemente, la realidad desapareció ante sus ojos, al abrirlos, vio de nuevo, una luz intensa, que lo acariciaba, sentía felicidad, y el obelisco de nuevo estaba frente a él, otra vez, misterioso, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero su desvanecimiento ocurrió despertó, dando un suspiro, con tremendo dolor, ofuscado por la confusión, tantas cosas, habían ocurrido, que Link no sabía discernir entre la realidad o lo que eran productos de su mente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz en la oscuridad.

Sintió bajo de él, una fría piedra, húmeda y barrosa, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una lúgubre mazmorra, y su cuerpo al lado de Dio, quien estaba recostado de una pared, la vana luz de una antorcha los iluminaba.

-Temía que no despertaras antes… no me queda mucho tiempo aquí-

-¿Dio?- preguntó Link, con una voz ronca -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Una oscura y enorme casualidad del destino… algo que temí por muchos años en mis experiencias como marino mercante…fui traicionado, estamos en la Isla Pulpo, esto es una prisión abandonada, pero por lo que veo, los piratas la tomaron para sus usos.

Link se incorporó lentamente y se sentó al lado de Dio, confundido.

-No entiendo- dijo -¡estoy demasiado confundido!... que ha pasado…todo fue demasiado rápido e infragante… fue un golpe a mi destino.

-Esto, joven Héroe de Tiempo, es el destino propio avisándote que ya es hora de actuar- respondió – y es, sin duda, ni titubeos, la confirmación más horrible, de millones y millones de oscuros rumores, que la brisa salina lleva a través de las planicies marinas, alguien, de mucho poder…está agitando las mareas, y tienen planes a gran escala, contra las sagradas tierras del Hyrule- Link quedó plasmado, quiso decir un nombre, pero no se atrevía, Dio continuó: -No puedo creer, que de todos, Turom haya sido... la sombra tenebrosa que me estuvo asechando, esperando un momento para agarrarme, y peor, que o haya logrado y ahora, lo más seguro, es que me esperen largos interrogatorios, llenos de torturas sanguinarias, pues estos piratas, son mas que piratas y nada más…

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó, pero en cierto modo, Link, no quería saber la respuesta a esto.

-Hace más o menos tres meses, tuve una epifanía, un encuentro cercano, con la vida y la muerte a la vez, donde estuve en ese filo de la hoja, por donde el tiempo circula eternamente…algo me dijo, que yo me toparía contigo- miró a Link fijamente – que tendría el encuentro con el héroe del tiempo, y que yo, tendría que decirle algo, sabes, jamás creí que tendría que hacerlo, al principio, decía que yo era incrédulo, hoy, me doy cuenta de al tremenda realidad… tenía miedo de ese destino tan grande… mas cuando en esa visión, apareció una traición de parte de la persona a quien más confiaría mis legados, es decir, todo lo que he trabajo como marino mercante… las rutas… los secretos, las mercancías…

»Resulta ser, que estos seres crueles, quienes nos emboscaron, se hacen llamar a si mismos, _Los Piratas de la Niebla_… desde hace un año, sus actividades se han rumorado, tienen un tráfico intenso de muchas cosas importantes, pero se dice, que son los únicos que conocen los sagrados secretos de las cámaras de los sabios…-

-¡Un momento!- detuvo Link - esto no es cierto… digo… no puede estar ocurriendo – pensó, creyendo haber perdido la cordura –como, puede ser, que tú, sin ofender, un extraño… a quien me encuentro… esté tan conectado a estos eventos, y más aún, soy secuestrado por uno de los que solía ser sus amigos, y ¡después!... esta persona me habla sobre los sabios del tiempo… secretos… y Piratas de la Niebla… esto es….-

-Es un despertar, Link… yo soy más de lo que tú puedes creer… y no debes de temer- dijo placidamente, como si todo eso que Link le espetó, el lo esperase –Pues ahora yo comprendo mi función, después de esa visión, y después de todo aquello que ocurrió, mi papel ahora, es ayudarte, informarte…¿Quién sabe mas que yo? El pirata legal más experto de estos últimos tiempos… la cuestión es… que estos piratas de la niebla, solo buscan algo, y para alguien, conocen secretos oscuros y malignos, y también benignos, y ahora todo esta claro, te buscaban a ti, ¡Nadie más, en las aguas que he visitado estos últimos años, sabe que tu nombre es Link, ni yo!, Turom te reconoció, porque obviamente, era su misión encontrarte.

-¡OH Farore-- exclamó Link desesperado –todos estos años vacíos, que me ausenté, creyendo busca una vida normal, una especie de cura a mi soledad, solo fueron en vano y además un error, esta gente, esta entidad maligna, solo estuvo volviéndose fuerte y buscándome… la gente del Hyrule, me necesita…mis amigos… y también- pensó en Zelda, y su mente se perdió en un negro abismo de tristeza y decepción –Diosas, debo volver, debo volver e informar esto rápidamente… nadie puede estar tranquilo en estos tiempos… no hay paz… todo es cinismo.

-¡Tranquilo!... la paz aun permanece, las guerras no comienzan… pero comenzarán, te lo aseguro- dijo Dio mirando a Link, como este se hundía desconsolado en si mismo

Era increíble como todo había sucedido, esos extraños sueños donde Link sentía que prácticamente su alma volaba en una luz cósmica y encontraba un gran obelisco en medio de la nada, como llegó a ser secuestrado por los piratas de la niebla y como de pronto, aquel hombre a cargo del trasbordador del lago del pueblo Heiwa, se convirtió en el persona principal en aquél juego sin pies ni cabezas que el tiempo tenía para el.

-Ahora, escucha bien, ellos me quieren a mi pues desean saber de ciertos cuarteles de la marina mercante negra, es decir, la marina mercante ilegal, pues ni los piratas pueden infiltrarse hasta allá, muchos funcionarios son corruptos y permiten entradas a la marina a través de sobornos considerables, resulta ser que, a pesar de que su majestad sea puro de corazón, su reinado esta lleno de ciertas serpientes avaras, lo digo porque tengo contactos con ellas… seguramente desearan adentrarse para poco a poco, tomar varios puntos estratégicos, no sólo del Hyrule, sino seguramente de otros lugares del mundo, ahora bien… yo no pienso aflojar esa información así de fácil, por lo cual, seguramente, tendrán que torturarme… por ahora, la única cosa que importa aquí eres tú, así que tú… debes escapar..

-¡Pero tú también deberías salvarte!- insistió Link

-No… si me voy contigo, será más fácil encontrarte, quizá Turom no sea yo, pero tienen muchos contactos que me conocen a mí, y muchos de ellos fieles a él, debes huir, y llevar esta información, salvar tus tierras…

-¡Pero morirás!-

-Quizá- respondió fríamente, como si aquello se tratase de la posibilidad de que esa noche perdiera un amistoso juego de cartas –Pero igual ya era difícil continuar con mi vida como tal…. He salido de peores situaciones- se recogió la manga izquierda de la túnica y mostró el brazo en la tenue luz de la antorcha –La tortura es algo con lo que estoy familiarizado, podré resistir… no te preocupes-

-¡Pero!-

-Pero nada- interrumpió Dio –este es el plan-


	3. CapIII Fuga en Isla Pulpo

La leyenda de

Capitulo III

Fuga en Isla Pulpo

Aunque la oscuridad, oscilaba entre los pasillos de la mazmorra, apenas era medio día, según los cálculos de Dio, sentados en el rocoso y húmedo suelo de la celda, viendo de reojo los barrotes, por si algún vigía se acercaba, la luz de la antorcha se consumía, y esperaban el momento para discutir el plan, y Link no tenía ninguna duda, de que para bien o para mal, debía hacerlo; esperaron durante horas ansiosos mirando a su alrededor, durante esas horas, hasta que oscureciera, uno de los piratas pasó por las celdas para inspeccionar que estos siguieran en ellas, hasta que, ya la hora había llegado, Link estaba respirando profundamente, pensando en qué podía salir mal, pero rápidamente retiró sus malos pensamientos, de pronto, oyeron por el oscuro pasillo, una enorme puerta de madera reforzada con acero, que se abrió, dando un estruendoso golpe seco al ambiente, entraron dos piratas, ambos dos de aspecto demacrado y desgarbado, flacos, y altos, uno de ellos cargaba un sable, agarraba firmemente el mango, y veía fijamente a Dio, el otro traía dos pequeñas canoas de madera con una pasta gruesa y viscosa .

-Con cuidado- dijo el hombre, y una voz gruesa y grave salia de entre sus dientes, con un tono áspero –Este hombre tiene de listo lo que tiene de gordura-

-¡Ah, por favor!- dijo Dio – No hay por que ofender- dijo Dio sonriente mirándolo a los dos hombres desde el suelo –Estamos en una prisión, quizá en la mas temible de estas aguas, barrotes mas duros no hay, y las piedras son firmes y duras, además… estamos metidos bajo el agua… intentar penetrar las paredes sería un suicidio- dijo Dio de manera ingenua

-No estamos bajo el agua, estamos en torre mayor, en las mazmorras mas altas…- dijo el hombre que sujetaba la comida

-¡CALLA IDIOTA!- dijo el otro hombre viéndolo con una mirada asesina

-¡Ay, que me parta un rayo!- exclamó – no debes preocuparte de nada amigo, estamos a muchos metros en el aire… suicidio sería tratar de bajar de aquí-

-Cierto- respondió Dio con una sonrisa

-¡Podrías darle la comida para terminar de largarnos de aquí!... este lugar apesta y además estas hablando mucho-

El hombre refunfuñó entre los pocos y torcidos dientes que tenía, y puso las dos canoas del otro lado de los barrotes, y ambos se dieron vuelta, y se marcharon por el rocoso y oscuro pasillo de la mazmorra, se oyó la pesada puerta abrirse, Dio se incorporó para agarrar su alimento, pero de pronto un largo brazo se extendió entre la oscuridad y lo tomó violentamente, era el pirata flaco y alto que tenía su espada sujetada firmemente, le torció forzosamente el brazo contra los barrotes, Link se alteró, pero permaneció calmado.

-¡OYE!- dijo Dio sorprendido

-Que no se te ocurra hacer algo gracioso- le dijo el hombre a Dio – o no tendrás comida por unos días…-

El hombre lo soltó y se fue, la puerta se cerró estruendosamente

-Intimidar a los prisioneros… que táctica tan obtusa- dijo cogiendo los dos tazones en forma de canoa, le dio uno a Link.

-Bien, pero…- dijo tomando la suya, dio un sorbo, y cerró los ojos, aquello tenía un sabor rancio y desagradable –UFFF…- bufó Link de asco

-Come, sabe mal, pero ayudará, debes tener energía para el escape-

-de acuerdo, pero tengo una pequeña molestia de todo esto- se quejó Link, mientras digería difícilmente aquella comida –Como abriremos esa reja-

-esa reja tiene una cerradura vieja y decrepita, que se puede romper fácilmente con un cuchillo-

-Imaginé eso… muy listo- respondió Link sarcásticamente -¡PERO DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SACAMOS UN CUCHILLO!-

-Ya lo tengo- le enseño un pequeño cuchillo, desgarbado y algo torcido, con un mango de madera sujeto por pequeñas cuerdas -Ese pirata debería aprender que lo peor que puedes hacer, además de tenerme de prisionero, es tocarme, ahí tuve oportunidades de asesinarlo-

-¡Oh!- espetó Link, un poco entumecido por aquella respuesta, todo estaba calculado, al ver como Dio reaccionaba ante cada situación, no solo le hacía pensar que, este tipo tuvo muchas experiencias parecidas a esa, sino que también le subía el ánimo.

-Bien, lo que me acaba de revelar ese guardia es algo muy importante Link, la ubicación, saco un pedazo de tela que tenia guardado en la camisa, estamos en lo alto, y conociendo a Turom, que bien me conoce a mi, en un lugar no muy fácil de abandonar sin ser vistos… carbón- dijo tomando una pequeña piedrilla oscura – esto servirá para rayar… -

-¿Carbón?- preguntó Link indeciso

-Sí… carbón- Dijo Dio con una sonrisa –Turom cometió un error enorme al encerrarnos aquí… esto, Isla Pulpo, es un lugar de varios antecedentes, actualmente, por lo que pinta, esta siendo usada por alguien que mantiene negocios con los Piratas de la Niebla... obviamente otro tipo de piratas… los mismo Piratas de la Niebla no tendrían la disposición de ser tan obvios como para ocupar una isla que tanta gente por esta agua conoce… y usarla como prisión- Link pensó viendo el pedazo de tela, algo amarillento y gastado, tejido con gruesas fibras

-Pero mientras mas obvio sea… menos la gente le prestará atención… como para pensar que aquí halla algo interesante-

-Exacto- respondió Dio – la cuestión es que esto era antes un fundidor de metal, una isla calurosa donde aparte de la civilización, miles de obreros construían armamentos y herramientas de metal… por eso, todo esto aquí esta lleno de carbón…- dio dibujó una especie de pulpo, solo que este tenia cinco tentáculos –Esta es la Isla Pulpo… en el centro hay tres enormes torres, estas eran las chimeneas- Dibujó tres círculos en el medio de la cabeza del pulpo-, almacenes, y en sus pies las grandes calderas… debemos estar en esta torre- señalo el circulo de la izquierda – la chimenea mayor, la mas alta…-

Link vio el espacio que había entre las enormes chimeneas, e imagino que debía ser algo grotescamente enorme.

-¿Qué distancia hay entre cada torre?...-

-No sabría decirte- tomó un poco del liquido espeso que había en su canoa –pero es una distancia considerable, si tenemos suerte y esto no ha cambiado mucho, el transporte entre cada chimenea aun debe ser por puentes colgantes de metal, solo hay que bajarlos con cuidado….-

-Bien… conoces mucho este lugar- Dijo Link –Pero, la siguiente pregunta es… ¿Cómo salir inadvertidamente?-

-Eso es un cliché- respondió Dio –No podemos salir sin ser notados, la vigilancia aquí es máxima, y la isla tiene un solo puerto por donde así sea un mínimo bote puede llegar sin encallar, aquí – dijo señalando el tope de la cabeza del pulpo- por el resto de las salidas, hay acantilados con piedras abajo, y saliendo por el noroeste, es decir por los entre los tentáculos, hay una sola forma… Drenaje-

-¿drenaje?- preguntó Link escéptico

-Claro- respondió Dio en un tono de obviedad –Recuerda que esto era una fundidora… necesitaban un lugar por donde deshacerse del carbón gastado, y el agua inservible… y ellos no se dieron lujos, e hicieron un sistema simple y llano… un enorme tubo que serpentea por debajo de los hornos de las tres chimeneas hasta una salida entre los tentáculos de la isla…-

-¿Cómo meteremos un bote al drenaje?-

-Debemos llegar a los hornos con cuidado… bajaremos en lo que oscurezca, con mucho cuidado, por los puentes colgantes y buscaremos un bote en el muelle de la isla-

-La vigilancia-

-Ya tengo un método de distracción excelente… aquí la vigilancia es poco organizada, si uno ve algo en un extremo de la isla, todos inmediatamente voltean y dejan a sus espaldas un punto ciego incurable-

-Wow…-exclamó Link -¿Qué método de distracción es ese?-

-Pues justamente bajo las chimeneas, vamos a prender fuego- dijo de manera sonriente, agarrando un pequeño trozo de carbón- esto hará un humo denso, casi inmediatamente y podremos agarrar el bote sin ser vistos lo echaremos al drenaje, y por último, tu debes de esperar hasta que resuelvan el problema del incendio, automáticamente sospecharán que tuvo algo que ver con los nuevos prisioneros… ¿Qué harán?

-Vendrán hasta acá- Respondió Link emocionado

-Y tú ya estarás en el drenaje, esperando para salir-

-¿Y tú?- preguntó – ¿Dónde estarás?-

-Haré un farol para que nuevamente la vigilancia torne su vista hacia un lugar inadecuado…-

-¡pero!- dijo Link perdiendo el ánimo con el plan

-¡Pero nada!... yo escaparé de aquí pronto, recuerda, mi compañía en tu escape puede ser desventajosa, pueden atraparte fácilmente-

Link estaba un poco preocupado, ya, para ese momento, sentía que tenía mucha deuda con Dio.

-¡Vamos Link!... eres el Héroe del Tiempo, tienes una misión más importante que ayudarme a mí, en este preciso instante…ya está oscuro, en unas horas, deberíamos comenzar el plan, en unos minutos más deben venir a hacernos vigilancia-

-Sí- dijo Link, fingiendo que no flaqueaba en su decisión

Link se paró y en una esquina de la celda, comenzó a estirarse, miraba a una oscura esquina de su confinamiento, se ensimismó por unos breves momentos, hasta que un sonido frío, melódico y metálico, golpeó sus oídos, al voltear, vio la figura formida de Dio, abriendo la reja de la celda, esta rodó suave, haciendo un ligero rechinar.

-Más fácil no pudo ser-

Los nervios invadieron a Link cuando se percató de la puerta abierta, todo estaba por ocurrir, de pronto, oyeron que la pesada puerta al final de pasillo comenzó a hacer su característico estruendo, rápidamente, Dio entrecerró la reja, y los pasos de alguien sonaron al aire, Link sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaron.

-¡Por fin!- Gritó Dio – Hasta que el maldito carcelero se le ocurre venir para ver nuestra putrefacta existencia-

-¡Silencio!- gritó una voz grave familiar, era el hombre que le había retorcido el brazo a Dio –Solo vengo a dar una vuelta y me largo-

-¡oye!- dijo Dio acercándose a la reja, tomó con sus gruesas manos los barrotes –Déjanos salir amablemente de aquí, y no te haré daño… no me gustó tu amenaza de hace un momento.

El pirata rió de manera estruendosa y vulgar.

-¿Qué demonios te has creído?... no estas en posición de amenazar- dijo tocando el mango de la espada

-Pues… quizá tengas razón- dijo Dio en un tono ingenuo, la verdad, mientras link mas veía todo desde atrás, mas iba comprendiendo las intensiones de la tan elaborada actuación de dio, se iba acercando a la parte que se abría de la reja, como esperando el momento que este pirata se acercara.

-Esa espada no es muy dura- dijo Link acercándose a la reja, en un tono tajante, Dio lo vi y sonrió –Lo sé, su forma dice que quien la forjó no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que hacía…-

-Silencio niño-

-¡No, no!- dijo Dio en un tono escandaloso y burlón –de verdad debe ser un asco.

-Nadie ofende la forjada de mi padre….- sacó su imponente sable y paso la hoja entre las rejas.

Ese momento, pareció eterno, y solo fueron milésimas de segundo las que pasaron, Link vio todo con detalle, como si de alguna manera hubiese podido bajar el flujo del tiempo, Dio empujo con fuerza la reja por un costado, evitando la espada del hombre, esta se abrió violentamente y sus barrotes le pegaron en la cara, haciendo un sonido seco y limpio, también golpearon su mano, y por reacción propia el hombre dejo caer su sable, Link lo tomó antes que este tocara el suelo. Dio abrió la reja completamente y aprisionó al pirata con la presión de la reja, pero era innecesario, el hombre, ya estaba desmayado por el fuerte golpe, y le sangraba la sien.

-Eso fue bastante riesgoso- dijo Link viendo como todo había quedado – Regístralo y enciérralo no queremos que al despertar sople algo-

Velozmente, Dio, reviso al hombre, le quito varias pequeñas bolsa que tenía atada al cinturón, la funda de la espada y dos pequeñas piedras de aspecto metálico que encontró en su zapato.

-Estamos de suerte hoy- Dijo - Encontré dos piedras de yesca, podremos hacer ese incendio rápidamente, vamos, salgamos.

Link corrió detrás de Dio por un pasillo de piedra, dejando atrás al pirata encerrado, llegaron al final, y vieron una reja de metal que estaba abierta y atrás una puerta de madera entrecerrada, doble seguridad, ambos empujaron la puerta de madera y esta se abrió, el olor, ambos dos respiraron plenamente la libertad y su salina aroma, al salir, Link, contempló una imagen escalofriante, el cielo de la noche, estrellado fuertemente, sin luna, ni rastro de nubes, a excepción de unos pequeños cirros que volaban a lo lejos, la brisa era extremadamente fuerte y fría, casi gemía, y extendiéndose abajo, la grandeza del mar, oscuro y misterioso, con ciertos rasgos de brillo, que se reflejaban por el cielo estrellado, lucía bravo y agitado, la marea era agresiva, luego, Link miró hacia abajo, estaban en una enorme torre, que se elevaba esbelta e imponente sobre una tierra negra, la isla pulpo no tenía ningún encanto, era una isla volcánica, hecha de una roca negra y rustica, se veían abajo varios acantilados, y como la espuma del mar chocaba fuertemente.

Todo aquello parecía una exageración, y más aun, cuando Link prácticamente, no vio de que manera iban a bajar de allí, la puerta de madera salía hacia el abismo inmediatamente, no habían escaleras visibles, solo era un pequeño balcón sin barandas, hasta que pronto vio las escaleras.

-¿Qué demonios?- gritó Link, pero su voz fue ahogada por el estruendo de la fuerte brisa -¿Cómo se supone que nos trajeron para acá arriba?... ¿por esas escaleras?... –

Efectivamente, al lado izquierdo del balcón había unas escaleras, con un ancho diminuto, de menos de cuarenta centímetros, bajaban pegadas a la rocosa pared de la torre, en forma espiral, no tenían barandal, así que bajaban, de una manera vertiginosa, desbocando hacia el vacío, la brisa fría y salada soplaba contra las paredes de la torre, silbando agresivamente. No había otro camino, Link fue de primero, pero de pronto, sintió una mano que lo detuvo, Dio le señaló abajo, donde se extendía una muralla de guerra, se veía pequeña desde arriba, en cada cierta distancia había una pequeña torre donde encima montaban un enorme cuerno que funcionaba como un faro, lo rotaban iluminando las torres, de pronto, un a luz intensa, paso cerca del balcón.

-¡ABAJO!- le gritó Dio

Link y el inmediatamente se echaron abajo, contra las baldosas del balcón, que yacían frías y húmedas.

-¡Si nos ven!- dijo Dio en voz alta – ¡Adiós plan, nos pudriremos en una celda pirata, hasta que decidan hacer algo con nosotros!-

Pasado un rato, ambos dos se pararon, y miraron abajo, Link sintió un vértigo enorme.

-Bien- dijo Dio al oído de Link, para evitar gritar – Si nos alumbran estando en las escaleras, solo no te muevas, andando.

Link y Dio comenzaron el vertiginoso proceso de bajarlas, iban muy pegados de la pared, las escaleras producían una extraña sensación de que se inclinaban hacia los costados, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a desaparecer, de pronto una luz intensa los cubrió, los dos se quedaron extremadamente quietos, la luz siguió de largo, y siguieron, ninguno se atrevía a ver hacia abajo, estaban descendiendo por estas escaleras lo mas rápido posible, aunque el frío, la brisa y los nervios no lo hacían más fácil. Bajaron y bajaron, hasta que llegaron un poco más arriba de la mitad del cuerpo de la torre. Las escaleras todavía no parecían tener fin, y aunque hacía frío, sudaban a cántaros.

-¡Sigo preguntándome!- gritó Link a Dio – ¿¡Cómo nos subieron?!-

Era muy difícil movilizarse por la brisa, y el vértigo que producía era enfermizo, se detuvieron a descansar un rato, y después siguieron bajando en espiral, hasta que llegaron a otro balcón, que estaba justamente en la mitad del cuerpo de la torre, desde esa perspectiva vieron otras dos torres, una que quedaba justo al lado, y otra que quedaba mucho mas allá, las tres torres estaban ceñidas por una muralla que serpenteaba, marcando linderos entre las quebradas y acantilados y las partes internas, habían muchos faros alumbrando en cada torre de ésta, rayos de luz que rodeaban a las enormes chimeneas, todo aquello parecía un espectáculo. Vieron al mar, lucía negro y agitado. Se dispusieron a seguir bajando la escalera, cuando de pronto, ocurrió algo extraño. Las luces apuntaron al mar, como buscando algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Link a Dio

-No tengo idea- respondió en un tono sincero –Pero debemos aprovechar para bajar rápidamente, no sabemos cuando durara esta distracción-

Link quiso moverse, sabía que lo que decía Dio era cierto, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no se movían, veía algo negro y turbio en las aguas, y las luces, por mas intensas que fueran, parecían no atravesar mas allá de unos metros de la brisa salada.

-¡Link!- llamó Dio

-_Un momento- _ susurró Link con los ojos bien abiertos, sus ojos azules se clavaron e la marea, cuando repentinamente, algo estremeció a ambos. ¡Un estruendo!

-¿¡qué demonios?!- preguntó Dio

Una detonación sobrenatural, rompió el ya estridente silbar de la brisa marina. A continuación, Link observo algo que le erizó los pelos

-¿Dio?- dijo Link en un tono sin aliento -¿Qué diablos se supone que sea eso?-

En las turbias aguas se comenzaba a notar algo, Link sintió una enorme punzada en el estomago, y después, una fuerte y maligna presencia invadió el ambiente; Una sirena lo sacó de ese ensimismamiento que tenía, una desafinada y lúgubre sirena. Una alarma, porto, gritos de guerra se oyeron y las detonaciones se incrementaron, explosiones y un olor a pólvora quemada.

-¡Están siendo atacados!- Exclamó Dio – No hará falta mi plan de todas maneras, vamos, debemos salir… ¡Link!... deja de soñar despierto-

Link quedó paralizado, en frío cuando vio más o menos diez barcos enormes, navíos alargados, que hacían ensenada a la costa, y disparaban, su forma era escalofriante, no tenía velas, eran de metal. De pronto Dio le jalo por detrás y siguieron bajando las vertiginosas escaleras.

-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Link bajando velozmente detrás de Dio

-No tengo idea… pero no tienen buenas intensiones, y son muchos… seguramente quieren derrumbar esto…-

-No tienen velas…-

-¡Seguramente viste mal!- dijo – Es imposible que aquí halla un navío sin velas-

-¡NO LAS TIENEN!- insistió

-¡Más te vale que te equivoques, o no saldremos de aquí!-

Corrieron por las escaleras, mientras unos metros debajo de ellos cientos de piratas corrían a defender el frente, el ambiente era crudo, feroz y alborotado. Cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar, una enorme bengala paso volando dentro e las murallas, las explotó, todo se estremeció.

-¡Por Din… diosa del fuego!- exclamó Dio angustiado -¡Tenías razón!... son la flota de metal-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Link.

Pocos segundos pasaron y ya caminaban por un suelo rocoso, sin vegetación, al pie de las torres.

-¡¿A dónde vamos!?- preguntó Link

-A donde podamos estar a salvo mientras esto se calma… ¡OH NO!- de pronto, un zumbido extremadamente fuerte.

Link volteó y vio figuras extrañas y sombrías flotando sobre la gente que estaba en la muralla, habían como diez, y estas lanzaban bolas de luz contra cualquiera que estuviese bajo de ellos.

-¡Rápido!- dijo Dio, se detuvo en una esquina, en la entrada de un túnel y agarró una enorme caja de madera.

Link la levantó, estaba increíblemente pesada, entre ambos la llevaron esquivando las subidas y bajadas de la rocosa isla, parecía una mina, hasta vías férreas habían por todas partes en el suelo. Subieron por una cuesta que tenía unas deformes escaleras y al llegar arriba, estaban en un rellano. Un enorme tubo se abría ante ellos, una cañería que tenía una bajada y serpenteaba en lo oscuro, por debajo de la tierra.

-Vamos- le dijo a Link y ambos montaron la caja en la entrada de la enorme tubería, que por dentro, estaba llena de limo –muy bien, ahora métete adentro de la caja-

Link saltó sin pensarlo y después dio entró.

-Esperemos que la caja no tenga muchos espacios-

Dio se movió bruscamente y la caja de madera se arrimó mas al borde, y se deslizó rápidamente dentro de la cañería, se deslizaron ambos dos tratando de mantener el equilibrio de la caja, hasta que cayeron en aguas turbulentas, rodeados de piedra y , Dio arrancó un pedazo interno de uno de los costados y comenzó a remar, Link de pronto perdió el equilibrio y se cayo, dándose un duro golpe en la cabeza, se paro casi de inmediato, la caja se movía y se movía, los batuqueaba fuertemente, Dio remaba entre las piedras esquivándolas hasta cierto, punto, sin embargo, el agua estaba tan arremolinada que era imposible.

-¿¡TÚ PRETENDÍAS QUE YO ME VINIESE SOLO POR ESTO?!-

-¡CALLA Y SUJETATE!- le dijo Dio a Link

El agua y la espuma, al igual que todos los rápidos, se calmaron, habían salido de los pedregales. Pronto se percataron que atrás de ellos, debajo de las torres, las llamas. Link y Dio miraron aterrorizado.

-Así que…- suspiró Dio –Ellos sí están metidos en esto también-


End file.
